Forum:Civility Policy
In my eyes, today is a sad day. It's the day that someone believes we need a civility policy strongly enough so that they create a forum on it. The good days on this wiki are gone, but at least with this we will have the ability to remove those users who refuse to play nice with others. 00:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Vote Adopt a civility policy Support # 00:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #I fully agree. # 01:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #The fact that this is necessary leaves me aghast, but it's an unfortunate truth. FB100Z • talk • 01:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #*Oh, wait, I'm not allowed to vote since I have less than 200 mainspace edits, which makes me a person with no knowledge at all on how wikis should be managed, despite having two years of experience being an administrator. I forgot. I guess my vote doesn't count, does it? FB100Z • talk • 01:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #As long as it includes language.--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 13:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #*The problem being, what the @$#&% is the definition of "language?" FB100Z • talk • 04:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #**Bad language. Basically everything here. Do not follow if you don't want to see bad languageBerrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 23:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #***Wait...so we're relying on that list as the absolute definitive truth? Oh, and saying "holy ****" is quite different from being rude or uncivilized. FB100Z • talk • 00:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # 13:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # I'd rather call this a "Civility Guideline". 10:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * I think that is a good idea. 12:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # I'm not so sure that we need a civility policy. Someone can be just as rude (or worse) while being completely civil. It happens all the time in business. 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments Can't we make this a guideline instead? FB100Z • talk • 01:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, never mind. FB100Z • talk • 01:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Use Wikipedia's civility policy * Found here Support # 00:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # Looks good, but I guess we should shorten or rewrite it. 10:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments *What happened today? I guess I wasn't here. 00:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) **I don't know what Nighthawk Leader is talking about. ***Maybe that forum Berribrick set up. What did the forum say by the way? 00:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) **** Not specifically today, just the constant fights which have been going on all around the place- and it just doesn't end. 00:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ****The forum implied that "Jews" was a swear word. --Cligra 00:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) *****First of all, it's BerryBrick. Second of all, he was referring to when the word "Jew" is used as an insult, that was just confusing to some people. ******Exactly LEGO Lord, I was trying to avoid religion offense, but it unintentionally back-fired.Berrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 13:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) *******Someone could have taken it as a racist quote.:P 22:00, April 9, 2011 ********That's what BobaFett2 was thinking. (UTC) *********I think it wasn't wise to put that. Someone could get seriously offended.:P 22:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) * If we are to make one, the best thing to do would be to use wikipedias as an influence, and not try and forge our own as that will be undoubtedly biased. - cjc 13:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :*I must agree with Kingcjc. Wikipedia obviously knows what they are doing. * When does voting end? Berrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 11:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) =Revival= * So, what are we going to put in the policy? 00:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **Below are a few points.... #Don't call other users questionable words (freaking anon, dork, stupid, etc.) on edit summaries.... #Debates on forums, talk pages, etc. that turn into arguments are not permitted. ....and more..... 00:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **If we don't allow arguments, that could restrict our template use. FB100Z • talk • 06:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) * Support! Support! Support! *No arguing? 13:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **I learnt this in logic... arguing is okay. Arguing simply means that you are disagreeing with someone, and that you are using reasons to back up your case (basically another word for a debate). A fight is when people start insulting each other, etc. That should not be allowed. 19:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC)